Requiem of Blue Rose
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Ratu Hati diserang, seorang Prajurit Hati meninggal untuk melindunginya. Sang Raja menuntut balas atas nyawa dan darah yang hilang. Dan rahasia-rahasia yang menyelubungi Wonderland selama seratus tahun akan terungkap. Mikorei. Wonderland!AU
1. Requiem I, Kunjungan yang Tak Diharapkan

.

 _My fight to live does not begin now. I have been fighting all my life, I just didn't know it._

— **Dinah,** _Queen of Heart_ by Collen Oakes

.

...*...

.

 **K belongs to GoRa and GoHands**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: BL, AU, OOC, miss-typo(s), implisit lime, etc**

Sangat terinspirasi dari _Queen of Heart series_ karya Collen Oakes dan _Alice in Wonderland_ karya Lewis Carroll.

 **Karena karya yang luar biasa perlu diabadikan dengan cara yang berbeda.**

Happy Reading ^^

.

...*...

.

Jika udara bisa mengeras, maka saat ini adalah masanya. Dalam ruang berlangit-langit tinggi dengan nuansa hitam dan merah, udara berubah menjadi sedingin es—nyaris sama bekunya dengan ekspresi patung-patung malaikat yang menghiasi tiap tiang yang menjulang hingga ke langit-langit. Dekorasi indah dengan bangku-bangku berderet dari kayu yang diukir sama sekali tak dapat mencairkan suasana, justru menegangkan orang-orang berbusana indah yang duduk di atasnya. Karpet merah gelap yang membentang menutupi nyaris seluruh lantai menguarkan aroma apak samar, debu mengebul tipis dari langkah kaki yang terlalu kuat.

Bisik-bisik dilayangkan dari wajah-wajah yang setengah tertutup kipas dan sapu tangan. Suara melengking dihaluskan hingga menjadi desah samar. Mata-mata gelisah yang dibingkai oleh celak gelap melayangkan pandangan nyalang ke seluruh ruangan, tampak khawatir sekaligus bersemangat. Keringat menetes, menghapus bedak putih yang sengaja dibubuhkan tebal-tebal untuk menutupi kerut usia dan cacat pada wajah.

" _Ada pembunuhan."_

" _... mengincar Yang Mulia Ratu."_

" _Seseorang terbunuh... terluka..."_

" _... prajurit hati..."_

" _Kemurkaan Yang Mulia Raja..."_

" _... si gila... saksi malam itu..."_

" _... terbakar di apinya adalah satu-satunya jalan."_

Dari kursinya yang berada di balkon khusus, Raja Hati hanya dapat mendengar sepenggal bisik-bisik gelisah itu. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada lengan kursi yang menggelap, ekspresinya tenang—tenang yang berbahaya, seperti ketenangan seekor singa yang telah menandai mangsanya—wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Di sampingnya, Jack Hati memandang dengan tatapan menilai pada tiap orang yang hadir dalam ruang yang mulai penuh.

"Kita pasti akan menangkap pelakunya," Sang Jack berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada orang-orang yang baru tiba. Menaikkan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya untuk menutupi merah samar yang membayang nyata dalam sepasang mata yang masih basah (oleh tangis yang tak pernah jatuh). "Gerbang kota sudah ditutup sejak semalam. Pembunuh Tatara masih ada di kota ini. Kita pasti akan menangkapnya."

Sang Raja hanya memandang sejenak, kembali meneruskan ketukan beriramanya. Percikan api terbang dari ujung jari. Noda terbakar di antara hitamnya kayu semakin meluas. "Darah akan dibayar dengan darah. Abu dari daging dan tulangnya akan teronggok di dasar apiku yang membara, sebagai harga untuk kematian Tatara dan luka pada tubuh ratuku."

Sang Jack biasanya akan mengatakan kata-kata penenang dalam nada sinis untuk meredakan api kemarahan rajanya, namun kali ini dia bungkam. Sepenuhnya setuju pada kata-kata Raja Hati—meski itu sedikit menghianati perannya sebagai kepala prajurit sekaligus penasihat Sang Raja. Bergumam pelan dengan senyum tipis, Jack hati berkata, "Ya, kita akan membakarnya hingga tak ada yang tersisa—demi nyawa yang hilang dan darah yang tumpah."

Bisik-bisik yang tadinya pelan berubah keras, udara yang dingin mmbeku berubah menjadi sepanas api akibat kemarahan yang pekat. Wajah-wajah yang lebih kasar dan pakaian-pakaian yang lebih lusuh duduk serampangan di bangku-bangku panjang di belakang ruangan. Menyerukan kemarahan-kemarahan dalam teriakan keras.

" _Ganyang si pembunuh!"_

" _Habisi pemberontak!"_

" _Lindungi Yang Mulia Ratu!"_

" _Tatara Totsuka adalah pahlawan!"_

" _Bunuh!"_

" _Bakar!"_

Izumo Kusanagi, sang Jack Hati, tak bisa menahan senyum pedihnya. "Setidaknya Tatara mati sebagai seorang pahlawan. Jika dia hidup sementara Yang Mulia Ratu meninggal, maka api yang membara adalah miliknya. Dan namanya akan tercatat dalam sejarah gelap tempat para penjahat dan pemberontak berada." Izumo mengepalkan tangannya, senyum tipis tak hilang dari wajahnya. "Tapi kematian tetaplah kematian. Dan tak ada yang bisa menghidupkan kembali mereka yang telah mati meski pembalasan dendam dilakukan."

"Setidaknya, pembalasan dendam dapat menenangkan perasaan mereka yang ditinggalkan."

"Sepenuhnya aku setuju padamu."

Sang Raja memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membukanya dengan ketajaman dan kekejaman yang tergambar jelas. "Tatara adalah salah satu prajurit terbaik dan terloyal yang kumiliki. Kematiannya—meski itu adalah harga untuk menyelamatkan separuh dari jiwaku—memberikan kekosongan yang nyata dan tidak akan tergantikan."

"Dan di manakah _Ratu Hati_ saat ini berada, Yang Mulia?" Sinisme yang begitu lancang biasanya akan dibayar dengan nyawa—jika bukan berasal dari Jack sekaligus penasihat yang telah mendampingi Sang Raja sejak usia muda. Senyum menyindiri saat mengatakan 'Ratu Hati' sengaja diumbar. "Bukankah dalam persidangan sebesar ini seharunya Sang Ratu mendampingi Anda, Raja Mikoto? Namun saya bisa merasakan kealphaan kehadirannya saat ini."

"Aku mengatakan pada dewan jika dia beristirahat di ruangannya karena luka di lengannya masih belum sembuh."

"Tapi kenyataan tidaklah begitu, bukan?"

"Seseorang dengan jiwa keadilan yang begitu tinggi sepertinya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan persidangan kasus ini sebelum kebenaran ditegakkan." Mikoto Suoh melirik kursi megah dengan simbol ratu yang berada di sisi kanannya. Tempat yang biasanya dihadiri seseorang dengan gaun megah dan cadar menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Senyum tipis mengembang. "Dia berada di sini, di tempatnya yang seharusnya. Sebagai seorang saksi—bukan Ratu."

.

...*...

.

 _Mad Hatter_ —Pembuat Topi Gila, begitulah nama julukannya dikenal. Dia memiliki sebuah bengkel topi kecil di wilayah utara (di dekat Hutan Tersesat dan Pemakaman Hantu) yang sudah sangat lama tidak dibukanya. Dia disebut sebagai seorang pengelana aneh yang tak pernah melewatkan waktu minum teh—membawa seperangkat peralatan minum teh dalam tas besar di punggungnya. Ada yang mengatakan jika dia mampu menggunakan sihir setingkat bangsawan atau bahkan keluarga raja. Beberapa orangtua bahkan menceritakan jika dia akan membekukan anak kecil yang ditemuinya dalam perjalanan dan mengubah mereka menjadi cangkir-cangkir atau hiasan topi untuk dijual.

Reishi Munakata selalu merasa terhibur mendengar dongeng-dongeng mengerikan yang menyebar tentang dirinya—beberapa bahkan sengaja dibuatnya untuk menampik kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Kabar yang beredar dan hidupnya (baik di masa lalu saat dia masih seorang pembuat topi, atau di kehidupannya kini yang begitu berbeda) adalah dua hal yang begitu berlawanan. Tapi sedikit banyak itu menghiburnya.

Dan kini, setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang dan menjadi legenda, untuk pertama kalinya Reishi akan menunjukkan wajahnya di depan umum—murni sebagai seorang yang waras.

Dia adalah seorang saksi. Dari sebuah pembunuhan dan penyerangan brutal yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Sebuah plot rapi untuk melengkapi kekosongan kisah sudah disiapkan, Reishi siap kembali menjadi dirinya yang lama—seorang pembuat topi berbakat yang eksentrik, tak pernah meninggalkan kegiatan minum teh dan terlihat seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Reishi sedang melakukan acara minum teh rutinnya dalam sebuah ruang sempit dengan cat emas dan merah. Sebuah meja bundar dengan empat buah kursi mengelilinginya terlihat mewah dengan warna putih gading dan simbol hati di puncaknya. Bunga mawar biru terangkai rumit dalam vas perak di tengah meja, dikelilingi satu set peralatan minum teh yang dapat digunakan untuk empat orang—namun hanya satu orang yang duduk di kursi itu, seorang lainnya berdiri kaku di samping pintu dengan sikap siaga.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bergabung denganku di meja ini, Misaki Yata?" tanya Reishi pada prajurit hati yang tengah berjaga—menjaganya. "Aku sedikit kesepian minum teh seorang diri."

"Tidak." Seorang prajurit hati berwajah masam menoleh padanya dengan pandangan tak suka. Reishi menimpalinya dengan sebuah senyum simpul. "Terima kasih," tambah pemuda itu setengah hati.

Kembali menyibukkan diri dengan cangkir teh di tangan kirinya, Reishi mengangkat bahu tanda dia tak terlalu peduli pada jawaban ketus sang prajurit berjubah merah dengan simbol hati hitam di kerahnya yang kaku."Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

"Saya tidak memiliki hak untuk itu," sang prajurit berkata dengan bibir yang nyaris terkatup rapat. "Saya hanya diperintahkan untuk melindungi Anda selama berada di tempat ini."

"Aku hanyalah seorang pembuat topi, aku tak perlu dilindungi." Reishi mengisap sedikit teh di cangkirnya. Mengecap aroma pahit yang menguar dengan cepat—dia salah menakar, betapa tidak praktisnya bekerja dengan satu tangan. "Bukankah seharusnya kau memfokuskan diri pada keamanan Tuan Putri?"

"Saya berada di sini atas perintah Yang Mulia Raja—untuk melindungi Anda. Yang Mulia Putri Anna aman di kamarnya dengan perlindungan yang dirasa pantas."

Senyum tipis itu mengembang sedikit lebih lebar. "Tahukah kau? Kau tak perlu bicara sopan denganku saat ini. Karena, seperti yang telah kukatakan, aku hanyalah seorang pembuat topi gila. Dan tak ada keraguan atasnya." Reishi mengarahkan tatapan mata menantangnya pada prajurit yang tangannya mengepal akibat kemarahan. "Kau berhak mengatakan apapun padaku saat ini—dan tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu."

"Kau turut berperan dalam pembunuhan Tatara," kata-kata tajam itu meluncur tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ekspresi marah yang tak lagi disembunyikan dalam sopan-santun palsu dikeluarkan secara terbuka. Matanya membara seolah ada seseorang yang sedang menyulut api di sana—dan Reishi paham jika dia lah orang itu. "Itu sama artinya dengan kau membunuhnya."

"Aku tidak," bantah Reishi. "Kau yang sudah terjun ke medan pertempuran berkali-kali tentunya paham. Ada kematian yang bisa dihindari, dan ada yang tidak. Kematian Totsuka termasuk yang pertama."

"Tatara tidak pernah terjun ke medan pertempuran. Dia putra bangsawan, kemampuan bertarung dan memburunya sangat buruk, namun loyalitasnya pada Wonderland tak dapat dibandingkan dengan siapapun." Misaki menampilka ekspresi berduka saat mengatakannya. "Satu-satunya yang membuatnya berada dalam elit pasukan hati dan bukannya wajik yang rendah adalah karena kedekatannya dengan Raja Mikoto dan Jack Izumo. Tidakkah kau pikir menjaga Ratu dan Putri selama di istana adalah kesia-siaan—hingga malam lalu?"

"Kematiannya adalah kelengahanku. Dan bukan berarti aku tidak menyesalinya." Reishi meletakkan cangkir tehnya—benar-benar tak menyukai rasanya yang terlalu pekat. "Aku cukup kuat untuk melindunginya, namun dia tak akan mau mendengarkanku. Karena, memang bukan itu tugasnya—dia bertugas untuk melindungi Ratu. Dan atas kebanggaan atas kewajibannya itu, dia menyongsong kematiannya."

Mata yang membara itu menyipit dengan intensitas kemarahan yang tak berkurang. "Kau sama sekali tak memiliki hati. Saat seseorang mati, kau bisa begitu tenang seolah dia tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Reishi mengusap rambut birunya. Memasang topi tinggi dengan hiasan bunga mawar dan ekor burung yang mencolok di kepalanya. "Hatiku masih tetap milikku—setidaknya setengahnya. Kalaupun hatiku beku, separuh hati yang menggantikannya adalah hati hangat yang penuh kasih—dan hati itu membara karena kematian Tatara Totsuka." Reishi bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk debu imajiner dari mantel biru dengan payet emas yang digunakannya. "Lagipula, kau pikir apa yang memanggilku datang ke tempat ini sebagai seorang saksi?"

Misaki tak menjawab. Mendengus pelan, muak pada permainan kata-kata sang pembuat topi bermata indigo yang dia tahu tak akan dia menangkan. "Cari pembunuhnya dengan segala yang kau tahu. Dan biarkan dia terbakar dengan api Raja—itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membalaskan kematian Tatara."

"Keadilan selalu membimbingku." Reishi tersenyum kecil sembari memandang telapak tangannya yang terbuka sebelum menutupnya. "Jiwa yang baik pantas mendapatkan pembalasan yang layak."

Sang prajurit hati tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu. Terkekeh pelan sebelum membungkukkan tubunya dengan sopan. "Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia. Dengan segala kelembutan dan keadilan Anda, saya memohon agar Yang Mulia sudi melakukan apapun yang akan membawa sang pembunuh ke tungkunya."

"Tentu saja."

.

...*...

.

Hakim pengadilan itu adalah pria tua dengan tubuh kekar dan wajah tegas. Di masa mudanya, Daikoku Kakujouji terkenal sebagai Jack Hati yang membawa Wonderland menuju masa kejayaannya. Anak-anak mengenalnya sebagai pahlawan dalam penakhlukkan legendaris di Tanah Dewa yang sebelumnya dikuasai suku liar. Namun, begitu usia mulai menggerogoti badan dan tonggak kepemimpinan dialihkan pada mereka yang masih muda dan kuat, Daikoku harus merelakan jabatannya. Jiwa kepemimpinannya membawa dirinya menjadi salah satu hakim tertinggi untuk peradilan kerajaan—bentuk dedikasi terakhir sebelum tubuhnya menjadi bagian dari tanah Wonderland.

Mata cokelat membara sang prajurit veteran masih terlihat begitu muda dan kuat—berbanding terbalik dengan rambutnya yang uban semua atau keriput yang menghiasi seluruh wajah. Di bawah tatapan mata cokelat nan tajam itu, dikisahkan tak ada penjahat yang sanggup mengelak dari kejahatan mereka.

Langkah kaki Daikoku berat dan menggema saat dia memasuki ruangan, bisik dan teriakan yang sebelumnya berkuasa mereda. Hening berupa langkah kaki pelan yang membelah ruangan menyita perhatian dari tiap mata yang memandang. Jubah berwarna hitam yang digunakannya terseret hingga satu meter di belakang kakinya, sulaman empat simbol kerajaan (hati, keriting, wajik dan sekop) dibuat dari warna emas menyala dengan hiasan berlian sederhana. Melangkah menuju meja panjang dengan simbol peradilan kerajaan (berupa griffin emas yang menjunjung hati merah dengan mahkota) yang disediakan untuknya.

Sepuluh juri duduk berderet di sisi kiri ruangan, berseberangan dengan balkon yang ditempati Raja, berdiri saat Daikoku sampai pada tempatnya. Para hadirin yang datang mengikuti serempak.

"Untuk Yang Mulia Raja Hati, Mikoto Suoh dari Wonderland yang berani!" Suaranya bergema di seluruh ruangan. Sang hakim membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kiri. "Semoga kebijaksanaan selalu memenuhi hatinya."

"Diberkatilah Raja!" dengung lembut menyahut dari seluruh orang yang hadir.

Mikoto mengangkat tangannya dan mengangguk.

"Untuk Yang Mulia Ratu Hati, yang namanya terlarang untuk disebutkan. Hari ini, Yang Mulia Ratu tidak hadir bersama kita karena keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan," Daikoku mengatakannya dengan suara yang lembut menghormati. Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar di antara hadirin. "Semoga kebaikan dan kelembutan selalu menyertainya, dan keselamatan selalu bersamanya."

"Diberkatilah Ratu," dengung yang sama kali ini dihiasi oleh kekalutan.

Biasanya, di atas balkon kerajaan, seorang wanita bercadar tebal akan berdiri dan membungkuk santun, namun kali ini tidak.

"Dan untuk Yang Mulia Putri Hati, Putri Anna Kushina, yang saat ini juga tidak dapat mendampingi kita semua untuk alasan keamanan." Daikoku mengatakannya dengan nada prihatin. "Semoga keceriaan dan kebahagiaan selalu bersemayam dalam jiwanya yang suci!"

"Diberkatilah Putri!"

Hening sejenak memenuhi aula besar tersebut. Daikoku menegakkan tubuhnya sembari berdeham pelan. "Pagi ini, Wonderland diguncang oleh sebuah kekuatan mengerikan. Desas-desus beredar dengan cepat di kalangan masyarakat. Ketakutan merebak seperti momok. Kalian, wahai saudara-saudaraku, pastilah sudah mendengar kabar mengerikan itu."

Bisik-bisik terdengar lagi.

" _Yang Mulia Ratu terluka."_

" _... seorang prajurit hati meninggal saat melindunginya."_

" _... ada pembunuh di istana..."_

Daikoku mengangkat tangannya. Keributan mereda. "Seseorang berusaha mencelakakan ratu kita!"

Konfirmasi itu membuat teriakan-teriakan kemarahan menggema di bagian belakang ruangan. Tangan-tangan terkepal marah dan tubuh-tubuh berdiri dari bangkunya. Seruan-seruan kasar makin ramai terdengar.

"Namun, seorang ksatria telah menyelamatkan beliau! Dengan mengorbankan nyawanya, dia buktikan baktinya pada tanah Wonderland dan keluarga kerajaan! Karenanya, Yang Mulia Ratu hanya mengalami sebuah luka dan bukannya kehilangan nyawa—namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat siapapun terpanggang dalam api suci Wonderland!" Daikoku meninggikaan suaranya, menyaingi seruan-seruan kasar yang terdengar. "Tatara Totsuka!Seluruh doa dan puji tidak akan cukup untuk membalas apa yang telah dia berikan untuk kita semua! Untuk Wonderland."

"Tenanglah jiwanya dalam keabadian..." dengung lembut itu diiringi beberapa isak pelan dari para wanita yang duduk di bagian depan.

"Persidangan ini, kita semua berkumpul di sini pada hari ini, adalah semata-mata demi membalaskan budi dan sisa dendam untuk Prajurit Tatara Totsuka. Agar dalam keabadiannya, segala beban di hatinya lepas dan yang tersisa hanyalah kedamaian." Sorakan setuju terdengar. Daikoku mengembangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kita akan mencarikan kedamaian untuknya! Kita akan membalaskan dendam yang mengikatnya pada dunia!"

Sepuluh menit penuh aula membara oleh teriakan-teriakan marah dan tangis pilu dari para hadirin yang datang. Daikoku hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bangga. Tangannya terangkat kembali untuk menyudahi ramai yang tercipta.

"Saudara-saudaraku, keluargaku dari Wonderland yang agung ini...," Daikoku melayangkan pandangannya pada tiap orang yang ada di sana sembari mengangguk pelan. "Untuk mencapai tujuan kita, maka persidangan ini dimulai."

Satu per satu saksi dipanggil. Yang pertama adalah seorang prajurit wajik dengan seragam berwarna kuning dan abu-abu. Dia adalah penjaga gerbang istana pada malam terjadinya penyerangan. Tak banyak informasi yang bisa didapatkan darinya. Dia mulai berjaga pada pukul tujuh malam dan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan posnya sebelum pukul empat pagi. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak beranjak saat istana diguncang—pekerjaan adalah prioritas, begitu perintah yang didapatkan dan diturutinya. Dari kesaksiannya, dia bersumpah jika tak ada satu pun orang yang masuk atau keluar dari istana selain rombongan raja yang baru pulang berburu sekitar pukul sembilan malam.

Saksi kedua adalah seorang pelayan wanita yang menjadi pelayan khusus untuk Ratu Hati. Namanya Seri Awashima. Gadis berekspresi keras dengan rambut pirang yang disanggul ketat dan mata biru tajam yang terlihat cerdas. Beberapa orang berbisik, berkata jika gadis itu terlalu cantik dan cerdas untuk sekedar menjadi pelayan. Namun kesaksiannya membawa banyak titik terang dalam kasus yang sulit dipecahkan.

"Saya Seri Awashima. Pekerjaan saya adalah menjaga dan memenuhi segala kebutuhan Ratu. Termasuk di dalamnya, menjaga keamanan beliau secara pribadi."

Daikoku mengangguk sementara para juri mencatat keterangan tersebut pada gulungan kulit mereka. Sang hakim berdeham. "Seri Awashima, mantan prajurit wanita dari devisi sekop. Dua belas tahun lalu mengundurkan diri dari keprajuritan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Yang Mulia Ratu," mengumumkan identitas sang pelayan berseragam biru gelap yang duduk di kursi saksi. "Saya menanyakan apa yang Anda lakukan di malam saat terjadinya tragedi tersebut."

"Saya berada di kamar saya, tepat di samping kamar Yang Mulia Ratu, sepanjang malam," gadis itu menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Yang Mulia Ratu meminta beberapa topi baru yang sesuai dengan gaun yang sedang dipesannya. Saya tengah mendiskusikan desain topi yang sesuai dengan sang pembuat topi saat kejadian itu terjadi. Bersama-sama kami menerobos kamar Yang Mulia Ratu—suatu kelancangan yang hanya dapat dilakukan di saat darurat—dan menemukan Yang Mulia tengah diserang dan jasad Tatara Totsuka sudah terbaring di depan pintu. Saya segera menolong Yang Mulia Ratu sementara pembuat topi mengejar sang pelaku yang kabur."

"Apakah kau sempat melihat bagaimana wajah sang pelaku?"

"Saya tidak, Tuan Hakim." Sang gadis pelayan menggeleng pelan. "Sang pelaku menggunakan topeng rubah dan jubah cokelat kumal. Saya sempat menendang rusuk sang pelaku, namun dia sama sekali tak mengaduh atau mengatakan apapun. Saya tidak tahu apakah di balik topeng mulutnya tersumpal ataukah dia memiliki kemampuan seorang prajurit yang mampu menahan rasa sakit..."

Sang hakim berdeham pelan, memotong penjelasan Seri. "Tolong sampaikan fakta, Nona Seri Awashima. Jangan ada praduga di dalamnya."

"Saya tidak melihat wajah atau mendengar suaranya."

"Tadi Anda mengatakan mengenai topeng dan jubah sang penyerang. Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya dengan lebih detail?"

"Saya khawatir saya tidak dapat melakukannya dengan baik, Tuan Hakim. Ruangan Yang Mulia Ratu gelap saat itu, lilin yang biasa menyala di atas meja rias terguling, dan musim panas membuat Ratu enggan menyalakan perapian. Namun saya akan mencoba sebaik mungkin." Sang pelayan memejamkan matanya sejenak, tampak berusaha mengoleksi kembali memori yang kabur. "Jubahnya berwarna cokelat gelap dari bahan murah yang begitu kasar jahitannya. Nyaris terasa seperti karung gandum atau kentang. Aromanya apak, seperti sesuatu yang nyaris membusuk. Sementara topengnya... saya hanya melihatnya sepintas. Berbentuk wajah rubah dengan warna putih dengan dekorasi merah dan hitam. Saya tidak pernah melihat topeng seperti itu sebelumnya."

Bisik-bisik keras terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Ketakutan dan adrenali akibat misteri yang semakin meluas menguatkan bisik-bisik. Daikoku berdeham meminta perhatian. "Apakah selain itu tidak ada ciri-ciri lain yang bisa Anda sampaikan, Nona Seri Awashima?"

Sang gadis kembali mengambil jeda untuk berpikir. "Tinggi badannya. Saya rasa... meski hanya melihatnya sepintas dalam kegelapan... dia tidak terlalu tinggi. Bahkan, mungkin sedikit lebih pendek daripada saya. Dan gerakannya—saya tahu saya tidak boleh berasumsi di sini, Tuan Hakim, namun saya merasa saya harus mengatakan hal ini—sebagai seorang mantan prajurit, bagi saya gerakan sang pelaku semalam bukanlah gerakan seorang awam yang mencoba melakukan pemberontakan dengan membunuh Ratu. Dia tangkas dan lincah, dia menguasai teknik-teknik standar dalam bertarung dan sangat ahli dalam melepaskan diri. Dia seperti seseorang yang sedang atau pernah melakukan latihan militer intens."

"Dan Anda menendang dadanya?"

"Ya, Tuan Hakim."

"Apakah tendangan Anda cukup kuat untuk menimbulkan bekas lebam?"

Beberapa tawa meremehkan datang dari penonton. Seri Awashima mengembangkan senyum percaya diri. "Di masa-masa terbaik saya sebagai seorang prajurit, Tuan Hakim, tendangan saya cukup untuk mematahkan tukang paha seseorang. Dan meski sudah belasan tahun saya tak lagi melakukan latihan intens, Yang Mulia Ratu selalu mengingatkan saya untuk melatih diri—karena keamanan dan keselamatan Yang Mulia Ratu merupakan bagian dari tanggung jawab saya." Pelayan wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Di kasus biasa, Tuan Hakim, saya dengan percaya diri akan mengatakan jika saya pasti telah mematahkan satu atau dua tulang rusuknya. Namun, saat saya menendangnya kemarin, kaki saya seperti mengenai besi atau sesuatu yang keras. Dia menggunakan pelindung. Saya yakin ada lebam yang tersisa karena saya menendangnya sekuat tenaga, tapi... lebam itu akan segera hilang dalam hitungan hari, jika saya dibiarkan berpendapat."

Setelah pertanyaan itu, Seri hanya mendapatkan beberapa pernyataan sederhana mengenai apa yang dilakukannya setelah itu (dan seperti yang diduga semua orang, dia membalut luka Ratu sebelum membangunkan seluruh istana, dia ada bersama Raja saat pria itu menemui istrinya). Tak ada satu pernyataan lagi yang mampu mendekatkan fakta mengenai siapa pelakunya.

Saksi ketiga dipanggil.

Seorang pria dengan topi tinggi dan mantel biru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Semua mata terpana, dan setiap bibir terkunci.

"Saya Reishi Munakata— _The Mad Hatter_. Dan seperti julukan saya yang lebih terkenal dibandingkan nama asli, saya adalah pembuat topi. Lebih spesifik, saya adalah pembuat topi khusus untuk Yang Mulia Ratu."

.

...*...

.

Mereka yang mencari Reishi setelah persidangan tak akan menemukannya.

Beberapa orang berpendapat jika prajurit hati sengaja mengamankan pria itu. Hingga saat ini, sang pembuat topi gila bisa dikatakan sebagai seseorang yang paling dekat dengan sang pembunuh misterius. Kesaksiannya yang mengatakan jika dia sempat menarik lepas jubah sang penyerang dan sempat memberikan beberapa serangan fatal dengan pedangnya membuatnya sangat mungkin menguak identitas sang pembunuh. Namun itu juga membawanya dalam daftar orang-orang yang pantas mendapatkan perlindungan maksimal.

Orang-orang yang bermulut lebih lancang mulai membisikkan opini-opini yang, sungguh, akan berimbas pada kematian dengan dibakar jika sampai terdengar oleh telinga-telinga Raja Hati.

Mereka mempertanyakan hubungan antara Ratu Hati dengan _Mad Hatter._ Mengatakan jika keberadaan Reishi di kamar yang begitu dekat dengan kamar Ratu adalah sebuah keganjilan, dan bisa saja pelayan Ratu berbohong demi mempertahankan kehormatan Ratu.

Lagipula, segala sesuatu tentang Ratu Hati adalah sebuah misteri yang terasa menggairahkan di Wonderland. Tak ada yang tahu seperti apa wajah atau nama aslinya. Ratu hanya muncul di acara-acara kebesaran dan persidangan dengan gaun lebar dan wajah tertutup cadar tebal. Muncul begitu saja dua belas tahun lalu sebagai calon mempelai Raja, tak ada yang tahu hidup seperti apa yang dijalaninya sebelum itu.

Penjelasan yang diberikan istana begitu samar dan formal. Ratu Hati adalah seorang wanita terhormat yang bukan berasal dari kaum bangsawan. Dia adalah seorang gadis desa dari wilayah utara. Raja menemukannya saat tengah melakukan perburuan dan jatuh hati pada kecerdasan yang biasanya tak ditemui pada seorang gadis miskin. Membawanya ke istana, Raja Hati memberikan perintah untuk mendidik wanita itu menjadi seseorang yang pantas menjadi pendamping seorang raja.

Namun, kecantikan dan kecerdasan ganjil yang dimiliki sang gadis membuat Raja khawatir. Dia takut akan ada seseorang yang merebut kekasihnya. Raja memberikan perintah agar sang Ratu tak pernah menunjukkan wajah dan menyebutkan nama selama Raja masih hidup. Bahkan, untuk menyampaikan pendapat pun, Ratu akan membisikkannya di telinga pelayan pribadi sebelum Seri Awashima mengatakannya dengan lantang.

Bisik-bisik beredar dalam gang-gang gelap, mempertanyakan kisah yang disebutkan oleh kerajaan. Namun, saat kehamilan Ratu diumumkan dan delapan bulan kemudian lahirlah Putri Anna yang menjadi putri mahkota kerajaan, bisik-bisik itu mereda. Keberadaan Ratu mulai diterima. Ketiadaan darah bangsawannya menjadikannya idola baru di kalangan awam. Dan karena kepeduliannya akan keadilan yang begitu tinggi, barisan-barisan pendukung Ratu mulai terbentuk di masyarakat.

Secara garis besar, Ratu Hati adalah sosok yang dicintai sekaligus diragui oleh warganya. Mendapatkan sanjungan sekaligus sindiran dengan cara yang sama. Pemujaan terhadapnya tidak murni oleh rasa kekaguman, namun juga atas rasa takut pada kemarahan Raja Hati. Namun, sosok anggunnya juga merupakan penyelamat bagi mereka yang terpinggir—sosok harapan yang membuktikan jika keajaiban memang ada.

Namun jelas, penyerangan yang terjadi padanya menimbulkan kegemparan besar di Wonderland. Karena, meski tak ada satu orang pun yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan murni (kecuali mungkin Raja Hati), tak pernah ada orang yang cukup membenci—dan cukup gila—untuk mencoba membunuhnya.

Dan fakta jika istana dengan pengamanan penuh prajurit hati berhasil diterobos dengan mudah, membuat kengerian di masyarakat tumpah.

Saat para wartawan koran memutari gedung pengadilan untuk yang ketiga kalinya demi mendapatkan wawancara khusus dengan Si Pembuat Topi Gila, Munakata Reishi tengah duduk di sebuah kereta kuda berlambang kerajaan sambil melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Tersendat karena hanya mengenakan satu tangan. Saat kain sutra itu menuruni pundaknya, perban tebal berwarna putih terlihat membebas sepanjang lengan kanannya.

"Kalian membuat luka ini terdengar begitu parah," Reishi berkata sembali melepaskan celana hitam dan sepatu berkancingnya. "Seolah-olah tanganku akan putus atau apa."

Pria di hadapannya yang wajahnya tertutup bayang-bayang kelambu menimpali, "Masih bagus tak ada yang menyadari jika Reishi Munakata hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya selama persidangan." Sorot mata emas terlihat lebih tajam dibandingkan sinar purnama yang menembus jendela kereta. "Aku masih merasa tidak seharusnya kau datang hari ini."

"Sepertinya aku merepotkan Awashima. Aku membuatnya mengingkari janjinya sebagai seorang prajurit untuk tidak berbohong—meski kini dia bukan lagi seorang prajurit."

"Ini adalah hari yang berat bagi siapapun. Terutama untukmu. Istirahatlah begitu kita sampai di istana."

"Aku bukan seorang wanita lemah yang harus berbaring sepanjang hari di ranjang hanya karena tangannya tergores—aku bahkan bukan wanita sama sekali." Korset dipasang melingkari pinggang, pita-pitanya terpasang longgar.

"Meremehkan bisa menjadi kematian." Jubah merah dengan simbol hati hitam yang digunakan pria itu bergemerisik saat pemiliknya menegakkan tubuh. "Dan tidak seharusnya kau mengejar. Dia orang yang berbahaya. Dan keselamatanmu adalah yang utama."

"Apakah itu perintah?" Reishi bertanya. Rok dalam berwarna merah hati dimasukkan melalui atas kepala, melenguh saat lengan terlukanya tersenggol. Begitu kepalanya keluar, Reishi menyunggingkan senyum tipis menantang sembari menaikkan kacamatanya. Meraih gaun putih panjang dengan kerah renda kaku dan lengan yang menutupi hingga ujung jari. Dalam kereta yang lenteranya dipadamkan, kilau perak pada matanya terlihat bagaikan mutiara dalam gelapnya lautan. "Dan kau tahu, aku tak akan pernah mengikuti perintahmu."

Tawa sinis terdengar saat kereta yang ditarik kuda-kuda hitam besar itu berbelok di tikungan, mulai mendaki sebuah bukit tempat istana batu dengan panji-panji empat simbol berkibar di menara-menara tinggi. "Itulah alasan utama mengapa aku memilih orang gila sepertimu sebagai ratuku, Munakata Reishi."

Reishi memandang pria di hadapannya sembari memasang kancing-kancing rubi di gaun mengembang yang dikenakannya. Topi lebar berhiaskan mawar merah darah tergeletak di sisinya sementara jubah biru dan topi tinggi jatuh di lantai. "Sedikit mengejutkan mendapati tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari waktu hilangnya _Mad Hatter_ dan kemunculan Ratu Hati ada dalam rentang yang sama."

"Kau tahu," Mikoto Suoh mengangkat tangannya yang berhias batu-batu mulia, mengusap pipi pucat Reishi yang memejamkan keduanya matanya dengan dramatis, berbisik pelan, "kau melanggar janjimu untuk tak menunjukkan wajahmu di tempat umum."

Reishi tertawa pelan. "Untuk itu, aku siap menerima seluruh hukuman darimu, Yang Mulia Raja."

.

...TBC...

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Aku belum terlalu berpengalaman menulis fantasi. Dan bisa dibilang ini mungkin kali pertama aku menciptakan dunia sendiri, masih sedikit terpengaruh dengan karya-karya lain, tentu saja. Tapi aku harap kalian bisa menikmatinya .

Alice in Wonderland adalah salah satu karya yang sangat memengaruhi pola ceritaku sejak kecil. Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba mengolahnya menjadi kisah yang lain. Dan poster resmi K Project seperti menyiram minyak pada bara.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


	2. Requiem II Sang Putri Hati

.

" _Bring him back. Tomorrow she'll've forgotten she killed him."_

— **King of Heart,** _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll

.

...*...

.

 **K belongs to GoRa and GoHands**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: BL, AU, OOC, miss-typo(s), implisit lime, etc**

Sangat terinspirasi dari _Queen of Heart series_ karya Collen Oakes dan _Alice in Wonderland_ karya Lewis Carroll.

 **Karena karya yang luar biasa perlu diabadikan dengan cara yang berbeda.**

Happy Reading ^^

.

...*...

.

Perpustakaan Istana Wonderland adalah surga bagi mereka yang haus akan ilmu dan kesenian.

Dengan buku-buku berderet di rak-rak yang memenuhi dinding hingga langit-langit, sebuah perapian besar dan beberapa sofa bertengan ditata di satu sisi, sementara di sisi yang lain terdapat meja-meja kayu panjang dan kursi berhias ukiran. Penuh dengan patung-patung marmer dan lukisan-lukisan raja dan ratu di masa lalu, memberikan kesan khidmat bagi siapapun yang berada di dalamnya.

Langit-langitnya yang tinggi dan berbentuk kubah dihiasi dengan lukisan besar mengenai sejarah Kerajaan Wonderland. Di beberapa sisi digambarkan perang besar nan dahsyat dengan tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan dan api membara, sementara di sisi lain digambarkan ladang dan perumahan penduduk yang begitu damai dengan pria, wanita dan anak-anak yang tersenyum bahagia—sebuah kontradiksiyang menakutkan. Dan di pusatnya, siapapun dapat melihat **Raja Pertama,** yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan rambut perak panjang, turun dari sebuah kapal besar. Di sampingnya, empat orang Sahabat berdiri sambil membawa simbol-simbol kerajaan (hati, keriting, wajik dan sekop).

Raja pertama yang dikatakan menguasai seluruh sihir adalah pendiri Kerajaan Wonderland yang berasal dari Tanah Jauh di seberang samudra. Dia membagi kekuatan sihirnya pada empat Sahabat. Sihir api untuk Sahabat Hati, sihir air dan es untuk Sahabat Sekop, sihir tanah untuk Sahabat Wajik dan sihir angin untuk Sahabat Keriting. Masing-masing Sahabat memiliki kemampuan untuk membagi sihirnya dengan orang lain. Mereka yang memiliki sihir dengan jenis yang sama akan masuk dalam satu klan dan beberapa yang terpilih akan memperkuat Wonderland sebagai prajurit kartu.

Raja Pertama memimpin dengan baik. Namun, di tengah masa pemerintahannya, tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Empat Sahabat yang menjadi tonggak utama kerajaan berdebat untuk menentukan siapakah yang akan mengisi posisi raja setelah kepergian Raja Pertama. Melalui pertarungan yang sengit, Sahabat Hati terpilih untuk menjadi Raja Kedua sekaligus menjadi Raja Hati pertama dan memimpin Wonderland hingga saat ini.

Generasi demi generasi berlalu. Raja dan Ratu Hati naik dan mangkat, digantikan putra dan putri mereka yang mewarisi kemampuan Sahabat Hati untuk membagi sihir api mereka. Mereka yang terpilih di masing-masing klan mendapatkan gelar sebagai Ketua Klan.

Dan di masa ini, calon Ketua Klan Hati tengah berbaring di salah satu sofa perpustakaan istana sembari memandangi lukisan di langit-langit. Berpikir betapa anehnya takdir yang membawanya ke tempat ini—dan membuatnya menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

Anna Kushina namanya. Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Wonderland yang disanjung dan dicintai . Usianya baru menginjak sepuluh, namun dia yakin, dia tahu lebih banyak dibandingkan orang dewasa pada umumnya. Rambutnya putih panjang dan matanya merah darah, dia tahu kondisinya itu disebut 'albino' atau tidak memiliki sel pewarna pada tubuh—entah apa maksudnya itu. Ketidakmiripannya dengan ayahnya, Sang Raja Hati, terkadang menjadi perdebatan serius. Beruntung, Ratu Hati tak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya sehingga semua orang segera berasumsi jika wajah manis gadis itu diwarisi dari ibunya—namun tidak.

Anna baru saja menyelesaikan kelas sejarah Wonderland-nya dan mencoba menghapalkan kisah Perang Sepuluh Hari dalam merebut Danau Kenangan di wilayah selatan melawan suku barbar. Berpikir betapa banyaknya hal yang bisa terjadi dalam sepuluh hari—yang setengahnya dia yakin hanya rekayasa semata (karena seperti kata ibunya, ' _Sejarah adalah karya fiksi termengagumkan dunia_ '), saat tiba-tiba Isana Yashiro, guru pribadinya, mendobrak masuk ruang perpustakaan.

"Kita terlambat!" teriaknya pada Anna. Shiro adalah seorang laki-laki muda dengan rambut berwarna kelabu. Untuk alasan yang tidak Anna mengerti, Shiro selalu menggunakan setelan jas putih dengan dasi yang diikat ketat, dihiasi sebuah bros perak dengan simbol wajik yang menunjukkan posisinya dalam struktur kerajaan. Pemuda itu melihat jam sakunya sekali lagi sebelum berhenti di depan Anna, "Tuan Putri, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk kembali ke kamarmu dan mandi sejak satu jam lalu, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu sudah tiba di gerbang istana!"

"Ayah tidak akan keberatan jika aku melewatkan satu acara mandi sore," Anna membela diri, kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam buku besar yang tak dibacanya, berpura-pura menikmati kisah yang begitu membosankan.

Shiro menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil, menepuk-nepuk rambut putih Anna penuh sayang. "Mungkin tidak bagi Baginda Raja. Namun Ratu pasti tidak akan senang."

"Ibu," Anna mengambil jeda setelah mengucapkannya, seolah-olah asing dengan kata itu, "tidak pernah senang pada apapun. Baginya, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan cara yang pantas." Tak ada nada merajuk di dalam kata-kata itu, tak ada pula ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Ketenangan yang ganjil terpatri telah dalam diri gadis itu, menjadikannya salah satu ciri khas dari sang putri muda.

"Ratu Hati memiliki kecemasan-kecemasannya sendiri. Sebagai seorang ratu, dia menekan perasaannya sendiri untuk menciptakan Wonderland yang lebih damai. Termasuk perasaannya padamu, Tuan Putri." Shiro tersenyum pelan, merapikan helai-helai rambut Anna yang kusut seperti sarang laba-laba, menatanya dalam uraian panjang berhiaskan pita biru muda. Melirik nelangsa pada gaun biru Anna yang kusut dibawa berguling di atas sofa. "Tahukah kau jika Yang Mulia Ratu selalu menanyakan padaku mengenai perkembangan pelajaranmu tiap hari?"

"Ini kali pertama kau mengatakannya padaku," Anna bergumam pelan. Tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Shiro berlutut untuk merapikan gaun biru muda yang dikenakan sang putri. "Yang Mulia Ratu mengalami malam yang buruk kemarin. Kau pasti sudah tahu bukan, Putri Anna?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan. Membuka kepalan tangan kanannya tempat sebuah kelereng berwarna merah darah tersembunyi. "Aku melihatnya melalui kelereng ini. Ibu terluka saat mencoba melawan." Kelereng itu berkilau akibat sihir api yang dialirkan sang gadis kecil melalui jari-jarinya. Dengan matanya yang merah terang, gadis itu mengintip. "Tapi aku tak bisa melihat wajah penyerangnya. Ada sihir kuat yang menghalangiku melakukannya."

"Kemampuan sihirmu berkembang dengan sangat pesat, Tuan Putri," Shiro bertepuk tangan bangga melihat pertunjukan sihir kecil yang dilakukan Anna. "Di masa depan, kemampuan istimewamu ini akan menjadi harta yang sangat berharga bagi Wonderland dalam menjadikannya kerajaan dengan keadilan yang absolut."

Anna menghela napas panjang. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendahului Shiro keluar dari ruangan. "Tapi itu tak berguna untuk saat ini. Ayah melarangku untuk pergi ke pengadilan atau mencoba menggunakan sihir yang lebih kuat untuk menemukan penyerang Ibu."

"Itu dilakukannya untuk melindungimu," Shiro menjelaskan, mengikutinya sambil terus mengecek jam sakunya. "Saya yakin masih segar di ingatan Baginda Raja bagaimana kau ambruk setelah memaksakan diri untuk melakukan sihir penyerang tingkat tinggi?"

"Itu sihir yang bisa dilakukan Ayah saat dia masih lebih muda dariku," Anna memprotes, tidak terima. "Aku tahu, dengan kondisiku saat ini, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu. Namun, aku juga ingin membuktikan jika aku pantas menjadi Putri Mahkota Wonderland."

Shiro tak lagi menjawab. Sadar benar jika kata 'pantas' selalu menjadi momok sekaligus motivasi terbesar bagi sang putri muda. Hanya mengikutinya dalam diam—sambil sesekali mengecek jam saku—menuju lobi utama tempat Raja dan Ratu akan masuk.

Anna baru sampai di puncak tangga saat pintu utama dibuka dengan suara berat yang berderit menyakitkan. Empat pasukan Prajurit Kartu berbaris sesuai dengan simbolnya. Prajurit Hati dengan seragam merah berapa di paling depan, Prajurit Keriting dengan seragam hijau di baris berikutnya, diikuti Prajurit Wajik dengan seragam kuning dan yang terakhir Prajurit Sekop dengan seragam birunya.

Beberapa pelayan wanita hilir mudik di belakang sembari membawa berbagai macam peralatan—handuk, baskom kecil dari tembaga, gelas emas berisi madu, obat-obatan, hingga bantal beludru yang begitu lembut. Memasang ekspresi cemas dan panik yang menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Raja Mikoto Suoh masuk dengan langkah kaki berderap yang menggema menakutkan. Kehadirannya membawa aura panas yang terasa menyesakkan. Prajurit yang berdiri segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menundukkan kepalanya penuh hormat.

Ratu mengikuti di belakangnya dengan langkah yang seringan bulu dan suara berkeletok sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai batu. Gaun merahnya yang berekor panjang terseret di belakang. Seperti biasa, wajahnya tertutup penuh oleh cadar, topi merah bertepi lebar menyembunyikan seluruh rambutnya. Selangkah di belakangnya, Seri mengikuti dalam langkah-langkah tegas khas seorang prajurit.

Iring-iringan berikutnya adalah para pelayan dan prajurit yang berjalan berpasang-pasangan. Para pelayan yang tadi menunggu segera menghampiri Ratu, menawarkan pertolongan untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Sang Ratu mengangkat tangan, membisikkan sesuatu pada Seri. Sang pelayan pribadi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat para pelayan itu kembali ke tempatnya dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Anna, putriku," Mikoto berkata lantang. Seluruh mata langsung terarah pada sang putri yang masih berada di puncak tangga. "Turunlah kemari dan sambut orangtuamu."

Anna mengangguk patuh sebelum dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga, memastikan pandangan matanya tetap lurus dan bukannya memandang anak-anak tangga yang seolah siap menjegalnya (seperti yang selalu dilakukan Ratu Hati). Dalam pikirannya, gadis itu terus berbisik, ' _Lakukan dengan pantas. Seanggun seorang putri seharusnya_.'

Begitu tiba di hadapan orangtuanya, Anna menekuk lututnya dan mengembangkan gaun, memberi hormat. "Selamat datang, Ayah, Ibu. Bagaimana hari kalian?"

Mikoto merengkuh putrinya dalam sebuah pelukan tak formal. Memeluk bahunya Anna dengan sebelah tangannya yang kuat dan panas. "Bukan hari terbaik yang bisa kita dapatkan. Kita tak menemukan apa yang seharusnya kita temukan," katanya. Melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis kecil itu. "Sapalah juga ibumu."

Anna sedikit ragu-ragu saat melakukannya. Berpikir jika memberi hormat adalah hal yang pantas. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk mencoba hal baru—yang membuat hatinya sedikit berdebar-debar. Memeluk pinggang ibunya dengan kaku, gadis itu berkata, "Apakah lengan Ibu sudah terasa lebih baik?"

Sang Ratu membungkuk, membungkus kepala Anna dengan cadarnya sembari membisikkan sesuatu.

Anna melepaskan pelukannya, bergumam, "Terima kasih dan... maaf." Melakukan penghormatan sederhana sebelum berpikir jika harusnya dia menuruti perintah Shiro untuk mandi sebelumnya. _Satu lagi hal yang tidak pantas,_ pikirnya miris.

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini, Anna?" Mikoto bertanya.

"Menyenangkan. Aku mempelajari banyak hal baru hari ini." Jawaban itu terasa seperti jawaban formal yang diputar ulang tiap malam. Anna terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku sudah dapat melacak seseorang dengan kelerengku," tambahnya sedikit antusias.

"Bagaimana dengan Pertempuran Danau Kenangan?"

Anna menghindarisedikit pandangan ayahnya. "Cukup menarik."

Mikoto mengembangkan senyum langkanya dan menepuk kepala Anna. "Saat aku seusiamu, aku pun menganggap sejarah adalah hal yang membosankan dan tidak berguna. Karena, sebesar apapun kita menghargai masa lalu, yang terpenting adalah masa kini." Pria itu memandang wajah putri semata wayangnya dengan tatapan serius. "Namun, saat kau sudah berada di tahtamu, kau akan menyadari jika sebuah kerajaan berdiri di atas sejarahnya. Wonderland yang ada sekarang karena ada karena sejarah yang pernah terjadi."

Anna kurang menyukai sesi ceramah ini. Lebih karena dia tahu ayahnya juga bukan tipe yang senang bicara panjang (satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia melakukannya mungkin karena Ratu berdiri di belakangnya). Jadi gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati setelah ini."

"Bagus. Sekarang beristirahatlah, sudah larut."

Raja sudah hendak beranjak saat tanpa sadar Anna memotong, "Ayah," panggilnya. Segera menyesali tindakannya di saat itu juga. Mencengkram gaun biru mudanya kuat-kuat saat dia memaksakan diri mengatakan hal berikutnya yang terpikirkan. "Mengapa Ayah tak membiarkanku mencoba mencari tahu di mana lokasi penyerang Ibu?"

Mikoto membeku di tempatnya. Menoleh pada Anna yang memandangnya dengan sorot—yang anehnya—terlihat begitu yakin dan penuh percaya diri. Mikoto menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Sebelum Anna sempat memberi bantahan apapun, Mikoto melanjutkan, "Karena itu permintaan ibumu."

Anna memandang pada Ratu Hati yang berdiri menjulang di atasnya. Dari sela-sela cadar tebalnya, Anna bisa melihat mata yang menatapnya serius, dingin dan penuh peringatan—dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasakan panas dari aura ayahnya menghilang seketika.

.

...*...

.

Untuk waktu yang sudah sangat lama, ini kali pertama Anna kembali menyelinap di tengah kegelapan malam istana. Menggunakan piyama hitam dan tudung untuk menyamarkan rambutnya yang mencolok. Tanpa alas sepatu, Anna berjalan berjinjit tanpa suara di sepanjang lorong, menghindari prajurit yang berjaga dan berkeliling setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, namun penyelinapannya kali ini terasa lebih berat dibandingkan terakhir kali dia melakukannya. Bertahun-tahun lalu, saat tidur sendiri di kamar luas terasa menakutkan, Anna sering menyelinap dan pergi ke kamar ibunya. Jika dia mengingatnya sekarang, dia merasa dirinya di masa kecil begitu lucu. Ketakutan akan kamarnya sendiri dan lebih berani menjelajahi lorong-lorong panjang dengan patung-patung mengerikan seorang diri.

Pertahanan diperketat sejak semalam, tak ingin kecolongan hingga korban berikutnya jatuh. Jumlah prajurit hati yang berjaga di malam hari dilpat-empatkan. Tidak hanya di ruang-ruang penting, ruang-ruang kosong pun ikut diperiksa sebagai bentuk proteksi tambahan. Dan penjaga berjalan berputar-putar di sepanjang istana. Melewati lorong-lorong kosong dan taman yang maha luas. Tempat manapun yang bisa digunakan oleh seorang pembunuh untuk bersembunyi digeledah—dan tak mendapatkan hasil apapun.

Anna menyelinap melewati deretan baju besi yang berkilau ganjil di malam hari dan bersembunyi di balik permadani hiasan di dinding saat dua orang pengawal keriting lewat. Obor api yang menari di sepanjang lorong dipadamkannya tanpa harus menyentuhnya saat dia lewat, kembalidihidupkan saat dia berlalu.

Di lorong yang ditujunya, Anna merasa putus asa. Tidak yakin dia bisa melewati selusin Prajurit Hati yang berjaga kaku di sepanjang lorong. Anna meringkukkan badannya kecil-kecil dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah vas saat mendengar suara langkah menuju ke arahnya. Berdoa semoga dia tak terlihat dan tertangkap—atau lebih buruk, dikira sang penyerang.

"Putri Anna?"

Sapaan bernada ramah dan geli itu terdengar. Anna mendongakkan kepala mendapati Misaki—salah satu Prajurit Hati favoritnya—membungkuk di atasnya sembari tersenyum ramah. Mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Anna berdiri. "Khawatir untuk tidur sendirian malam ini?"

"Tidak," Anna membantahnya dengan suara lirih. Lega karena dia bertemu dengan Misaki, bukan yang lainnya. Sedikit kesal karena prajurit hati itu masih menganggapnya sama anak-anaknya dengan dia empat tahun lalu. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu Ibu."

"Wajar juga kalau kau takut. Peristiwa semalam memang cukup mengerikan," Misaki berkata, setengah mengabaikan bantahan dari sang putri kecil. Tiba-tiba ekspresi aang prajurit berubah serius, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari kamarmu, Tuan Putri? Bukankah kamarmu juga dijaga sama ketatnya?"

Anna menggigit bibirnya. Dia tahu, menyembunyikan rahasia adalah hal yang mustahil dilakukannya untuk saat ini. Memandang Misaki, Anna berbisik, "Lorong rahasia."

.

...*...

.

Saat pintu sekunder yang menuju kamar pelayan pribadinya diketuk, Reishi sudah meraba pedang yang diselipkannya di kepala ranjang.

Suara dingin Seri berkata dari balik pintu. "Permisi, Yang Mulia. Saya mengantar Putri Anna datang berkunjung."

Reishi hendak bertanya, namun mengurungkan niat dan berkata, "Masuk."

Pintu yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari pintu utama dibuka. Reishi melihat wajah Anna yang mengintip malu-malu di balik gaun tidur Seri, tampak seperti seorang anak yang menunggu untuk dimarahi.

Reishi mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa kau merasa ketakutan untuk tidur sendiri, Anna?"

"Apakah ini tindakan yang tidak pantas bagi seorang putri?" gadis kecil itu menjawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Melangkah perlahan mendekati pria yang sedang setengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Mengamati dari tubuh bagian atas yang telanjang, perban yang melingkar di lengan Reishi terlihat jelas. "Apakah masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya.

Reishi mengangguk pada Seri, dan pelayan wanita itu masuk kembali ke ruangannya setelah memberi hormat. Reishi memanggil Anna dengan tangannya, menyuruh gadis itu mendekatinya. "Naiklah ke ranjang sebelum kakimu membeku."

"Tapi kakiku kotor, aku berjalan di lorong tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Dan bajuku penuh debu, juga sarang laba-laba."

"Untuk malam ini, tak masalah. Kau punya pertanyaan—dan tidak memberikan jawaban adalah hal yang tak pantas."

Anna melakukannya, naiik ke atas ranjang dan tidur bergelung di samping Reishi yang tengah mengenakan jubah tidurnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Mengamati dengan seksama saat perban putih di lengan menghilang tertelan kain sutra. Sadar jika Reishi tak ingin membicarakan lukanya saat ini, Anna mengulang pertanyaan pertama. "Apakah tidak apa-apa aku tidur di sini malam ini?"

"Jika kau ingin tidur denganku, lakukan sekarang. Dalam satu atau dua tahun, ayahmu tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukannya." Reishi menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang Anna yang dengan sangat perlahan menyingkirkan selimutnya. "Kau tidak perlu menggunakannya jika kau tak mau. Tubuhmu hangat—seperti ayahmu."

"Dan tubuhmu dingin." Anna menyentuhkan tangannya pada tangan besar Reishi, masih saja terkejut saat merasakan betapa jauhnya beda suhu di antara keduanya. Anna bergelung mendekat, merasakan sejuk yang biasanya hanya dia rasakan di musim dingin. "Kurasa itu salah satu alasan mengapa Ayah sangat menyukaimu, Reishi."

"Kurasa juga begitu."

Anna teringat masa-masa saat dia sering melakukan hal seperti ini di masa muda. Meringkuk di samping tubuh Reishi sambil mengobrolkan apapun yang dapat diobrolkan. Saat itu Anna masih bodoh—masih belum mengetahui banyak hal. Dia tak bisa membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan. Dia tak tahu dari mana bayi berasal. Dia tak tahu jika dua orang laki-laki tidak bisa memiliki anak. Dia tak tahu jika dia bukanlah anak dari Mikoto dan Reishi.

Anna adalah putri dari seorang Prajurit Hati yang meninggal di medan perang. Ibu kandungnya yang begitu merasa kehilangan mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali saat Anna masih dalam kandungan. Begitu Anna dilahirkan dan ibunya meninggal dalam proses persalinan itu, Mikoto segera mengangkat Anna sebagai putrinya dan membalutnya dengan Api Hati. Anna diakui sebagai putri kandung Ratu Hati—dan selama bertahun-tahun percaya jika separuh darahnya adalah darah Reishi.

Dulu dengan lancarnya Anna bisa menyebut Reishi sebagai ' _Ibu_ '. Memeluk dan bermanja-manja padanya selayaknya anak pada orangtuanya. Namun, begitu mengetahui kebenarannya, keintiman itu terasa memudar.

Putri kecil itu merasa lebih dekat pada Mikoto untuk saat ini. Selain karena Mikoto lebih mudah mentolerir kesalahan, mungkin juga karena Sang Raja lah orang yang memberikannya sihir api yang begitu luar biasa ini pada Anna.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Anna?"

Tersentak, Anna mendongak memandang Reishi yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu melupakan tujuannya datang ke tempat ini dan nyaris tertidur begitu saja. Dia ingin menanyakan perihal penyerangan dan sidang, namun sepertinya Reishi tak ingin membahas tentang itu. Tanpa sempat berpikir panjang, dia berkata, "Apa benar kau menanyakan perkembangan pelajaranku tiap hari pada Shiro?"

"Apa?" Yang tidak Anna duga adalah reaksi Reishi. Pria itu menaikkan kacamata yang dikenakannya. Gestur yang ditampilkannya saat dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Kupikir itu adalah hal yang wajar untukku lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah pewaris tahta Wonderland. Memonitor pendidikanmu adala kewajibanku."

"Aku senang," Anna berkata. "Kupikir kau tidak peduli..."

"Tidak ada orangtua yang tidak peduli pada anaknya."

"Aku bukan putrimu. Kita—bisa dikatakan—adalah orang asing."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang asing masuk ke kamarku di tengah malam buta dan berbaring di sisiku di ranjang. Kau putriku."

Suara Reishi terdengar lamat-lamat dalam kesadaran Anna yang semakin menghilang. Gadis kecil itu menguap sekali saat kantuk menggelapkan pandangan matanya, bergumam tanpa sadar jika dia bergumam, "Kalau kau menganggapku sebagai putrimu, mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku membantumu, Ibu?"

.

...*...

.

Di antara lorong-lorong panjang istana yang berdebu, tempat sarang laba-laba menumpuk hingga setebal karpet dan tikus-tikus menjadi rajanya, seseorang melangkah.

Tiap langkahnya mengepulkan debu yang bergulung, menempel pada jubah cokelat kumal yang dikenakannya. Namun, seseorang itu tak peduli. Dengan dendang sederhana, dia terus menyusuri lorong sempit tanpa penerangan tersebut.

 _Dan semua,_

 _semua yang kau miliki,_

 _semua hanya fana semu._

 _Kecuali lagu ini,_

 _lagu yang kunyanyikan padamu ini._

 _Dan usia yang tak mengikuti detak waktu._

 _Karena hanya aku dan lagu ini._

 _Hanya kami yang abadi._

Suara yang jernih itu, yang seharusnya mampu mendapatkan tempat utama dalam paduan suara kerajaan, hanya menjadi penakut para tikus. Seseorang itu terus bernyanyi, langkah kakinya mengikuti alunan melodi, dan debu yang mengepul menjadi iring-iringan semu.

Sosok berjubah itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Tari dan nyanyinya terhenti seketika. Napasnya tersenggal dan dia memegangi dadanya. Satu tangan diletakkan di tembok batu berlapiskan debu, sosok itu mengerang kesakitan. Kakinya gemetar dan rancauan bersuara berat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sedikit lagi... tahan sedikit lagi... dan semua akan jadi milikku... milikku!"

Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti orang gila. Tudung jubahnya tersingkap, menampilkan rambut perak panjang yang kilaunya suram. Serta sebuah topeng rubah berwarna putih dengan hiasan garis-garis merah. Sosok itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga dia membungkuk dan terjatuh di lantai.

Tiba-tiba saja, tawa yang menggelegar itu digantikan oleh isak tangis yang kuat. Sosok bertopeng itu menutup wajah topengnya dengan kedua tangan. Menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil yang dibuang ibunya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, sosok itu menempelkan tubuhnya di dinding, berusaha membuatnya terlihat sekecil mungkin.

"Apakah... orang itu mati? Apakah... aku sudah membunuh seseorang?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih. Mengerutkan tubuhnya sekecil mungkin sembari terisak. "Aku sudah membunuh orang... aku berdosa... tanganku berlumuran darah dan begitu hina..."

Sosok itu berdiri dengan kecepatan yang ganjil. Tubuhnya terlihat penuh dengan tekat dan keberanian. "Lalu memangnya kenapa?" dia balas bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Orang itu tak berarti bagiku. Dia hanyalah orang asing yang berusaha menghalangi usahaku. Kematian adalah hal yang pantas baginya. Aku telah berbaik hati memberikan kematian yang cepat tanpa ada penyesalan baginya—itu sudah lebih dari pantas untuk sebuah kebaikan hati."

Orang itu terdiam sejenak. Hanya diam dan memandang lurus lorong di hadapannya. Bahunya melorot dan tangannya terkulai lemas di sisi-sisi tubuh. Seekor tikus lewat di hadapannya seolah pria itu bukanlah suatu ancaman.

"Aku ini... siapa?" bisiknya pelan.

"Aku adalah raja. Raja yang sejati!" dia kembali menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggang. Tertawa keras sambil mendongak. "Aku adalah Raja Wonderland yang sesungguhnya! Raja yang akan mengubah Wonderland yang bodoh ini! Akulah raja baru yang akan menguasai dunia!"

Dia terkikik pelan, "Dan untuk itu, aku harus menyingkirkan keluarga kerajaan." Kedua tangan digosokkan dengan tidak sabar. "Yang pertama adalah wanita itu—tidak, _pria itu_ —yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Ratu Hati."

Sosok itu kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Berdendang dengan suara seindah burung bul-bul dan menari dengan langkah selembut penari balet kerajaan. Tikus-tikus kembali bersembunyi di liangnya, dan debu yang bergulung-gulung kembali menjadi satu-satunya yang memberi apresiasi. Sosok itu pun berlalu.

 _Dari dalam lorong gelap tanpa cahaya, terdengar senandung lembut..._

 _Dan semua,_

 _semua yang kau miliki,_

 _semua hanya fana semu._

 _Kecuali lagu ini,_

 _lagu yang kunyanyikan padamu ini._

 _Dan usia yang tak mengikuti detak waktu._

 _Karena hanya aku dan lagu ini._

 _Hanya kami yang abadi._

.

...*...

.

Mikoto Suoh, dengan piyama hitam bersulam emas dan jubah tidur berwarna merah menyala, duduk di atas tahtanya.

Rambutnya yang biasanya tegak berdiri bagaikan mahkota api kini turun dan menutupi dahinya. Pandangan matanya mnenyorot dengan marah pada prajurit yang berlutut di hadapannya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Lorong rahasia? Di istanaku?" pria itu bertanya dengan suara yang menggelegar. "Tidak, Misaki Yata. Tidak. Aku lebih mempercayai jika Anna berhasil membuat para penjaga itu tertidur sejenak dengan sihirnya atau dia memang berbakat menyelinap seperti seekor tikus di dapur. Tapi tidak dengan lorong rahasia."

Misaki tidak mengendurkan sikapnya atau gemetar ketakutan. "Para penjaga yang berada di depan kamar Tuan Putri bersumpah mereka tidak melihat Putri Anna keluar. Mereka juga berani memotong lidahnya sendiri jika mereka ternyata lena dan dapat dilumpuhkan dengan sihir."

Mikoto mengangguk pelan. Dia yang melatih para prajurit hati dengan tangannya sendiri. Menjadikan mereka elit di antara para elit. Pasukan terkuat yang tak terkalahkan. Mereka terbiasa menghadapi sihir tingkat tinggi, baik di arena latihan ataupun tidak. Sihir main-main seorang putri kecil yang belum mahir tidak mungkin menjatuhkan mereka dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Lagipula," Misaki melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit cemas. Membungkuk semakin dalam hingga dia terlihat seperti gumpalan kain dan rambut di atas lantai. "Sebelumnya, maafkan saya untuk kelancangan yang telah saya perbuat, Yang Mulia. Saya melanggar segala etika dan tata krama yang telah diajarkan pada saya sejak kecil untuk melakukan hal ini—namun yakinlah, satu-satunya alasan saya melakukannya adalah demi Putri Anna dan Wonderland."

"Kau masuk ke kamar putriku tanpa izinku?" Mikoto bertanya. Biasanya hal semacam itu akan berharga kobaran api, namun Misaki adalah salah satu orang kepercayaannya.

"Saya merasa saya harus membuktikan pernyataan Putri Anna sebelum melapor pada Anda, Yang Mulia." Misaki sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya bersinar penuh kepercayaan diri dan kepuasan. "Dan saya menemukannya. Tepat berada di sisi perapian dengan kunci pembuka simbol wajik yang menjadi dekorasi. Putar searah jarum jam sejauh 180 derajat, dan perapian akan tergeser ke kanan selama tiga puluh detik."

Mikoto terlihat tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata sang prajurit. "Dan apa kau sudah melakukan penyusuran di lorong rahasia itu?"

"Itu adalah kewenangan Baginda Raja. Namun saya secara khusus sudah meminta agar jalan akhir lorong rahasia yang dikatakan Putri Anna untuk diamankan." Misaki berkata sambil menegakkan kepalanya. Bangkit dari posisi berlutut dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil memberi hormat. "Untuk tindakan lebih lanjut, kami meminta izin dari Yang Mulia."

Mikoto terdiam mendengarnya. Saat dia masih kecil, dia memang sempat mendengar beberapa pelayan berkisah tentang lorong-lorong rahasia yang dibangun oleh Raja Pertama di istana. Namun, seberapa keras pun dia mencarinya, Mikoto tak pernah menemukan salah satu pintu masuknya. Bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya pun, dia harus puas mendapat jawaban jika itu hanyalah mitos belaka—seperti mitos Raja Pertama yang masih hidup hingga saat ini meski sepuluh ribu tahun telah berlalu sejak hari kehilangannya. Dan pada akhirnya, dia menyerah.

Kini, setelah mimpi masa anak-anaknya terkubur dan terlupakan, Mikoto justru mendapati mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan—dengan cara yang mengerikan. Lorong-lorong yang dulu diimajinasikannya sebagai tempat bermain petak umpet yang sempurna dengan anak-anak pelayan kini mungkin saja menjadi tempat seorang pembunuh bersembunyi.

Sang Raja menarik napas panjang. "Lakukan penjelajahan. Dan aku yang akan memimpinnya."

"Siap, Yang Mulia."

.

...TBC...

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Hingga chapter 2 ini, kurasa plotnya sudah sangat terbaca ya? Aku sangat menikmati proses menulis kisah ini, terasa begitu tenang dan mengalir. Di sisi lain, aku agak kesulitan soal deskripsi juga. Kurasa masih butuh banyak latihan untuk menulis kisah fantasi ^^

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

 _Yogyakarta, 25 Agustus 2017_


End file.
